Odcinek 12
|-|Fabuła= frame|right|250x250px Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 26.10.2016r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 04.07.2017r. |-|Solucja= http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a127292926 Ilość many potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ~2400. Odcinek przechodzi się z losowym chłopakiem. Dopiero przy czwartym replayu można wybrać z kim chce się go przejść. • Udaj się do gospody w wiosce. Znajdziecie tam Chrome'a. • Zbliż się do fontanny i zobacz, co się dzieje. Widzicie jak staruszka przemawia do tłumu. • Idź za Chromem do groty! Przyglądajcie się opisom "kółeczek", żeby nie cofać się w to samo miejsce i nie marnować maany. • Przepytaj mieszkańców wioski na temat ofiary i czy widzieli coś wczoraj wieczorem. To zadanie najlepiej wykonać po poniższym: W wiosce pod domem burmistrza należy spotkać parę, na środku wioski najstarszą mieszkankę wioski i handlarkę poza wioską. Potem trzeba potracić maanę na łażenie w kółko, aż w końcu zaliczy zadanie i spotkacie Chrome'a. • Przeprowadź inspekcję "miejsca zbrodni" i poszukaj mchu, śladów kroków i kawałków skał. Zadania 4. i 5. wskakują równocześnie. Chrome proponuje zacząć od 5. Mech i ślady kroków są po prawej stronie, blisko siebie, a skały po lewej. W drodze do wioski rozmawiacie z Chrome'em, a potem Gardienne wspomina poprzednie dni. • Dołącz do Miiko w Sali Kryształu, aby otrzymać swoją nową misję. Jak wyżej. • Weź swój plecak i ubrania na zmianę. W pokoju trzeba kliknąć na plecak i śpiwór (u mnie były dobrze widoczne; oba zgarniamy jednym kliknięciem). • Poszukaj pożywienia u Karuto. Jak wyżej. W spiżarni należy kliknąć na pakunek. • Poszukaj broni w kuźni. Przygotujcie się na monolog ogra. • Poszukaj zestawu do pierwszej pomocy w przychodni. Kolejność wykonania tych 3 zadań jest dowolna. Przechodząc kolejno do pomieszczeń z zadań, spotykamy w sali drzwi: Leiftana, Karenn i dwóch chłopców, którzy nie idą z nami na misję. W przychodni same bierzemy apteczkę (leży gdzieś po prawej). • Wróć do Kryształowej Sali. Po tym zadaniu wracamy do teraźniejszości. • Poszukaj Ezarela/Nevrę/Valkyona i zdaj mu raport ze swojego śledztwa. Trzeba się pokręcić; będzie przy wejściu do wioski. • Idź do gospody. Jak wyżej. Potem idziemy się przewietrzyć. • Wróć do gospody. Możliwe, że od tego monologu zależą ilustracje: Gardienne: (Ale czy to słuszne?) A. (Jak o tym dobrze pomyśleć, ani trochę.) B. (Myślę, że tak, jestem pewna, że coś się dzieje na dole...) C. (Hmm, jednocześnie, rozumiem go. Jestem naprawdę w ogniu krzyżowym.) ILUSTRACJA ' '• Dołącz do Ezarela/Nevry/Valkyona przy wejściu do wioski. Jak wyżej. • Teraz, kiedy jesteś już z Ezarelem/Nevrą/Valkyonem, udaj się do groty. Po drodze może spotkacie Ewelein. • Przeszukaj wejście do grot. W grocie lub przed nią, najczęściej w Kamiennych kolumnach spotykamy Chrome'a, chociaż nie powinno go tam być. Trzeba pójść w lewo, potem do korytarza pod łukami - po wyjściu z groty odblokowuje się dialog z chłopakiem, potem znów Chrome w tym samym miejscu. Kolejność dowolna. Wracamy do Centralnego filaru, gdzie droga rozchodzi się na 3 miejsca. Podczas szukanie można zajrzeć do wnętrza filaru, pójść do góry, dalej jest przesuwane przejście (takie jak np. w więzieniu w KG), dalej prosto do przejścia zawalonego kamieniami. Można kliknąć na te kamienie i nasza Gardienne Pudzianowski je przesunie otwierając przejście do chowańca zwanego Grookhan. Pojawiają się opcje złapania go (właściwa przynęta to Odprysk Statuy) lub zostawienia w spokoju. Jedna z graczek (Deheya) stworzyła pomocną mapkę groty. Jedynie nie jest na niej zaznaczona droga do siedziska chowańca, ale idzie się do niego prosto przez Wnętrze filaru i ciężko się tam zgubić. center|700px • Wyjdź z jaskini zanim zostaniesz uwięziona! Wychodzimy z groty. • Wróć do gospody i daj próbki Ewelein. Jak wyżej. • Udaj się w kierunku wejścia do wioski. Czekają na ciebie! Czeka tam Haglae. • Idź ocenić szkody po wczorajszym osuwisku. Chodzimy po grocie, żeby odblokowywać dialogi. Gdzieś usłyszymy hałas, innym razem coś przebiega ekran... Potem, w Galerii (lokacji pomiędzy Pochylonymi Łukami, a Nachylonymi Łukami), odblokowujemy dialogi z chłopcami, którzy postanawiają pójść przodem. Dialog z Ezarelem/Valkyonem/Nevrą ma znaczenie do ilustracji: ♥ (Ezarel):... A. Przepraszam! (Zmieszana natychmiast go puściłam.) ILUSTRACJA B. Przepraszam, to odruchowo... C. (Udawaj, że nic się nie stało) Wybór co robić, kiedy partner nie wraca, także ma znaczenie: A. (Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę) ILUSTRACJA Z EZARELEM B. (Idź go poszukać sama) ILUSTRACJA Z NEVRĄ C. (Zawołaj go) ILUSTRACJA Z VALKYONEM • Poszukaj Ezarela/Nevry/Valkyona. Idziecie prosto, jest skrzyżowanie. Potem trzeba dotrzeć do innego skrzyżowania (korytarz w lewo -> potem prosto -> znowu prosto -> prosto), gdzie znajdujecie leżącego chłopaka - ilustracja. • Wyjdź szybko z jaskini! Prawo, lewo i dochodzimy do pierwszego skrzyżowania (choć wydawałoby się, że wrócimy w to samo miejsce...). Stąd w dół. Potem przez "arches inclinées". (To najtrudniejsze fragmenty drogi.) Przy wyjściu czeka Chrome. Teleportujemy się przed karczmę, co oszczędza trochę maany. • Czekając na posiadanie nowin o jego stanie zdrowia, dyskutuj z mieszkańcami wioski i wymień się przemyśleniami... Spróbuj również zachować nadzieję. Wychodzimy z wioski i wracamy. Trzeba spotkać tłum trzy razy, potem Chrome, na koniec Ewelein pod karczmą. • Udaj się przed groty. • Znajdź próbkę trucizny. Dialog odblokowujemy na skrzyżowaniu, gdzie miejsce przed nami się świeci. Na jakimś skrzyżowaniu słuchać śmiech. Prosto - rozmowa z niebieskim grzybem. Trzeba wrócić na skrzyżowanie, potem niebieski korytarz i nim dalej. Dojdziemy tam, gdzie zatruł się chłopak. Kropka z prawej - niebieska jama - ranny grzyb. • Idź zobaczyć patriarchę tych dziwnych istot. Szeroka jama -> starożytne miasto. • Wyjdź z groty jak najszybciej. Arches pentues (łuki pochyłe) -> na lewo -> pilier central (główny filar). Chrome czeka przy wyjściu. • Udaj się do Sali Kryształu, by mieć ostatnie słowo w tej historii. • Wyjdź z Sali Kryształu. W pokoju dołącza do nas Leiftan. |-|Rozmowy= Link do francuskich: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-12-c28955274 Ezarel ♥:Ja śnię czy zauważyłem nutkę zazdrości w twoim spojrzeniu? A. (Przyznaję, jestem zazdrosna, ale nie wchodzi w rachubę powiedzenie mu.) +5 B. Nie jestem zazdrosna. -5 C. Trochę, chciałabym wykonać tę misję. // ♥:Niech zgadnę, Kastor i Polluks na ratunek ludziom. Więc, Casty, nadal nosisz swoje jajko na głowie? A. (Kastor i Polluks? Coś mi to mówi, to!) // B. Kastor i kto? // ♥:... A. (Jestem pewna, że zrobił aluzję do magicznej karuzeli Polluksa!) -5 B. (Czy to możliwe, że mówi o bliźniakach z mitologii rzymskiej/romańskiej?) // odp. C. (Po Zmierzchu... Możliwe, że mają również egzemplarz Hunger Game?) // D. Jak... Ojciec Kastor? // E. (W sumie, nie... Nie wiem, o czym mówi.) // ♥: Wyprowadź się z błędu. Znam bardzo dobrze rzymską historię. Skądinąd słyszałem, że też ją znasz, myślałem, że wszystko, co definiujecie niesłusznie jako mity, cię nie interesuje. A. Również "wyprowadź się z błędu", bardzo lubię mitologię... +5 B. Jak to "co my definiujemy niesłusznie"?! // ♥: Grało... Dopóki nie dowiedziałem się, że będę z tobą w Balenvii. A. Miło, naprawdę bardzo miło. -5 B. Tak samo. Mam niższe samopoczucie od wtedy. // Mam samopoczucie w skarpetkach od wtedy. XD C. (Ignoruj.) +5 ♥: Wreszcie, mam nadzieję, że nie wykorzystasz tego przeciw mnie. dialog wyskakuje w różnych kombinacjach; ja miałam tylko dwie możliwe odp. A. Nie chcę tego.../Niczego ci nie obiecuję, nadal jestem bardzo wkurzona... // B. Mogę zrozumieć, moja frustracja zepchnęła cię do twoich ostatnich obwarowań. // C. Zobaczymy, bądź miły i być może będę wyrozumiała <3 +5 ♥: ... A. Wreszcie... Dziękuję za twoje przeprosiny, to miłe. // B. (Nic nie dodawaj.) // ♥: O niczym w te chwili, skupiam się na obserwowaniu. A ty, masz teorię? A. Byłam za tą o bazyliszku, na początku... // B. Być może to upiór? -5 C. Być może to skalisty potwór albo coś roślinnego...? +5 D. Przykro mi, nie mam żadnego pomysłu. // ♥: ... A. Przepraszam! (Natychmiast go puściłam, zażenowana.) +5 ILUSTRACJA B. Odruch, wybacz... -5 C. (Rób tak, jakby nic się nie stało.) // ♥: ... A. (Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę.) ILUSTRACJA B. (Wyrusz sama go szukać.) niesprawdzone C. (Zawołaj go.) niesprawdzone ♥: Nie mam obowiązku ci odpowiadać. A. Mogłeś chociaż powiedzieć: "Nie, nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć, ponieważ coś tam". -5 B. Tak, to prawda, byłam po prostu ciekawa. Przepraszam. +5 C. Powiedzmy, że twoje zdawkowe "Nie" bez niczego więcej mnie zaskoczyło. // Nevra ♥: Jest dzielnym facetem, wyjdzie z tego. A. Być może Ewelein nie znalazła żadnego lekarstwa? -5 B. Hmm... // C. Spodziewam się również... // D. (Nic nie dodawaj.) // lub + ♥: Że? A. Że szansa się ulotni i że jeden z mieszkańców wioski z tego nie wyjdzie. +5 B. Że nam przytrafi się to samo! // C. Że nigdy nie znajdziemy przyczyny tej choroby! // ♥: Więc nie myśl o tym, ok? A. Masz rację. +5 B. To będzie trudne. // ♥: To się nie wydarzy. A. Co może cię skłonić to wierzenia w to? // B. Obiecujesz? +5 C. Mam problem z uwierzeniem ci. -5 ♥: Nie zawsze możemy wszystkim pomóc. A. Powinniśmy. Na co się zda rozdawanie naszych usług, jeśli jesteśmy niezdolni do dotrzymania naszych obietnic? -5 B. Wiem. To trochę utopijne, żeby tak myśleć. ♥: Więc, zadowolona z misji w Balenvii? A. Tak, nie mogę się doczekać, by tam być! +5 B. Mniej więcej, trochę się boję. // C. Nie, chciałabym wykonywać misję rekonstrukcji świątyni. -5 ♥: Coś cię niepokoi w tym temacie? A. Wręcz przeciwnie. Będę miała okazję, by poznać Valkyona nieco lepiej. -5 B. Cóż, zawsze jest mi trudno rozszyfrować Valkyona... // C. Nie, mam zaufanie do Valkyona. +5 ♥: W każdym razie, przykro mi, jeśli moja wczorajsza odmowa, cię wkurzyła. A. Po fakcie, mogę zrozumieć... // B. Byłam bardziej sfrustrowana niż wkurzona, w rzeczywistości... // C. Możesz zawsze przepraszać, wiesz. // ♥: Naprawdę chcesz tak pogrywać? A. (Staw mu czoła.) // B. (Skończ z tą gierką.) // ♥: ... A. No dobra, chodźmy, radź sobie. (?) // B. (Nie kontynuuj rozmowy.) // ♥: Nie wystawiaj mnie na próbę. A. Bardziej serio, jesteś głodny krwi, możesz tam iść... // B. Dlaczego, boisz się kochać? // C. Uśmiałam się. // ♥: I jeśli się boisz, nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak położyć jedno ze swych ramion wokół mojego. A. Nevra... nie teraz. -5 B. Mogę to zrobić teraz? // C. (Weź jego ramię.) +5 ILUSTRACJA ♥: ... A. (Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę.) B. (Wyrusz sama go szukać.) +5 ILUSTRACJA C. (Zawołaj go.) Valkyon ♥: Nic specjalnego. A. Ah, więc nie masz żadnej misji w toku? // B. Powinieneś mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. -5 C. Bardzo bym chciała wykonywać misję z tobą. +5 ♥: Zgadza się. A. Wyglądasz na wykończonego... Masz okropne cienie. -5 B. Wyglądasz na wykończonego... Wszystko w porządku? // C. Wyglądasz na wykończonego... Chcesz iść odpocząć? // D. (Nic nie dodawaj.) // Po 2.C ♥: Nie, będzie dobrze... Mamy pracę. A. Jesteś pewny? niesprawdzone B. Nalegam. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. // C. (Zrób nadąsaną minę.) // Po 2.C-B ♥: Nie potrzebuję. A. Valkyon, martwię się o ciebie, wiesz. // B. Obiecujesz? +5 C. Mam problem z uwierzeniem ci. niesprawdzone ♥: Jak zwykle brakuje mi tylko jedzenia. A. Jesteś pewien, że niczego nie zapomniałeś? -5 B. Jesteś bardzo zorganizowany. +5 C. Nie wiem, czy to przydatne. // ♥: ... A. Byłam naprawdę wkurzona/ Byłam tak sfrustrowana^ po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie... // B. Powinnam była być bardziej wyrozumiała w związku z wczorajszą rozmową... // C. Chciałabym ci podziękować za bycie tak taktownym wobec nas. // ♥: Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się nad istotą, z którą mamy do czynienia. A. Myślisz, że to jest bazyliszek? B. Masz jakieś drogi? // C. To znaczy? Po 5.B ♥: Myślałem o istocie roślinnej, ewentualnie. A. Jak driada? // B. W rodzaju "skalistego potwora"? // ♥: Mam tendencję do głośnego myślenia, kiedy jestem w terenie. A. Nie przepraszaj za chociaż jeden raz, kiedy mówisz! -5 B. Rozumiem, czasem łatwiej jest myśleć w ten sposób. // C. Nie przeszkadza mi to, bardzo lubię słuchać twojego głosu. +5 ♥: Wszystko gra, szefie! A. To urocze, sposób, w jaki Chrome słucha cię bez opierania/krzywienia się! +5 ILUSTRACJA B. Rozumiecie się z Chrome zabawnie dobrze. niesprawdzone C. Idziemy tam, więc, Szefie? // ♥: ... A. (Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę.) B. (Wyrusz sama go szukać.) C. (Zawołaj go.) +5 ILUSTRACJA Chrome ♥: Nawet nic nie mów. Jesteś tu dopiero od wczoraj i jeszcze nie masz pojęcia, jak tu jest nudno! A. Hej! Uspokój się. Nie masz powodu, by się na mnie tak denerwować. -5 B. Tylko spokojnie, oddychaj... +5 C. (Zostaw go samego, niech się dalej wkurza) // ♥: ... A. To irytujące. // B. Wyglądasz jak zbity pies. -5 C. No dalej, uśmiechnij się. // Po 2A ♥: To ty jesteś irytująca!. A. (Odpowiedz jakby cię to nie wzruszyło) -5 B. (Odpowiedz w sarkastyczny sposób) +5 C. (Zignoruj go) // Po 2C ♥: To jest zbyt... dziwaczne. A. (Udawaj, że nic nie słyszałaś.) // B. (Wykorzystaj okazję, by dać mu ksywkę gorszą niż Chrommy.) // lub -5 ♥: Być może jeśli znajdziemy rzeczy, mieszkańcy dadzą nam interesujące informacje? A. Już wcześniej szukaliśmy i nic nie znaleźliśmy. // B. Tak, wróćmy przed grotę. // ♥: Myślę, że twoje spotkanie z Huang Hua, było sygnałem, że będziemy musieli stawić czoła bazyliszkowi. A. Nie myślę tak w jednej chwili... (?) // B. To wydaje się wystarczająco prawdopodobne. // C. (Nie wiem, co myśleć.) // ♥: Eh! Nie wygląda w porządku, u ciebie A. (Powiedzieć prawdę.) // B. (Kłamać.) // ♥: Widziałem jego zeszyt... Ezarel, on zanotował "βασιλισκον". +/- ten grecki A. Co to oznacza? // B. To ze starożytnej greki. // ♥: Najlepiej, byłoby mieć bezpośrednio jad bazyliszka, zrobiłem pewne poszukiwanie i mam ślad do napoju, ale potrzebuję jego wydzielin. A. Znowu ta historia z bazyliszkiem? To jest bezsensowne! // B. Wierzę ci, jeśli mamy dowody, my ci je przyniesiemy. // C. Powinieneś wrócić do wioski, żeby uniknąć kłopotów. // Keroshane ♥: Myślałem, że to zrozumiałaś. A. Tak, ale chciałam się upewnić... // B. Nie, nie sądziłam, że ten świat powstał tak "niedawno". // ♥: Hmm, posłuchaj, póki co to będzie troch trudne. Wszystkie osoby, które mogłyby cię uczyć na optymalnym poziomie albo są na misji, albo właśnie wyjeżdżają, albo mają zbyt dużo pracy. A. Dzięki za złudne nadzieje. -5 B. To co, dasz mi znać, jak ktoś będzie dostępny? // C. Innym razem, to nie jest takie ważne... +5 Karenn ♥: W porządku, mam mały niedostatek plotek... więc jestem trochę smutna. A. Biedna mała pluskwa. +5 B. Będziesz mieć na pewno pełno po moim powrocie. // C. Serio, kup sobie życie. -5 Ewelein ♥: Hm, rozumiem... A. Dlaczego? Powinnam coś czuć? // B. Smak napoju był ohydny. // C. Być może będę miała efekty później? // ♥: Nic... Co ode mnie chciałaś? A. (Naciskać, by dowiedzieć się, co jej jest.) // B. (Nie naciskać i zostawić ją w spokoju.) // Patriarcha Ethel ♥: To nie jest z naszej woli. A. (Zostawić przywilej wątpienia.) // B. (Być ostrożna/nieufna.) // Leiftan ♥: Jak się masz? A. Dobrze, widać to, nie? (Mam nadzieję, że czuje nutę sarkazmu w moim głosie.) +5 B. Źle, bardzo źle. // C. Przepraszam, nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. -5 ♥: ... A. (Nie pozwolić sobie odpuścić przed Leiftanem.) // B. (Pozwolić sobie odpuścić przed Leiftanem.) +5 |-|Przebieg odcinka= *Agathe:P - odcinek 12 - tłumaczenie Jest tu przebieg odc. z Ezarelem i Nevrą. |-|Uniwersum= |-|Ilustracje= 12Nevra.jpg 12Ezarel.jpg 12Valkyon.jpg |-|Przedmioty= Kategoria:Odcinki